


Free

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom Mace Windu, Fade to black sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Outside, the war is getting worse every day. Inside, for a few hours, Obi-Wan is free in Mace's arms.





	Free

The collar clicked around his throat and something unknotted, deep inside Obi-Wan’s guts. If he hadn’t been kneeling, he would have vacillated on his feet.

Free.

Free, at least.

Free of High General Kenobi.

Free of The Negotiator, free of the Councillor.

Free of expectations, free of the miracles people wanted him to perform, free of trying to cut himself in enough pieces to appease everybody.

At his Dom’s feet, the collar around his throat, he was free like he never had been anywhere else.

No more impossible decisions. No more reproach, for not being enough, for not being Qui-Gon Jinn, for just being himself.

He leaned up to watch Mace and the Korrun grinned at him, carding his hair from his fingers. The grin took ten years out of his habitually stern face. Mace adored the red hair of his lover, and Obi-Wan, who had just spent a long mission on a desert world, was particularly copper that day.

“Good?” Mace asked, as he scratched him just where Obi-Wan preferred, a little high on the neck.

“Perfect,” Oi-Wan purred. The collar wasn’t tight, just perfectly tailored, in a dark leather with a silver buckle, and wearing it was a little like deep meditation, its simple weight rejuvenating and exhilarating at the same time.

“I have a gift for you,” Mace revealed, “Bring me the box on the bed. And no pecking, or I will take my hand to your backside.”

When he left the room, Obi-Wan could feel the gaze of Mace. It was like a caress. The box on the bed was brown with no frills, just a blue line on the lid. He recognized the packaging: whatever it was, it came from the same discreet shop where they had brought the collar. Lust flashed in his brain, sudden and hot. There had been a lot of things in that shop. Things Obi-Wan had recognized, things he hadn’t, and every possibilities made blood rush south. 

He didn’t peek. The next day would be full of meetings, he had no desire to feel during all of them the results of Mace’s punishment. His Dom never used anything else than his hand, but did it with talent!

When Obi-Wan went back to the living room, his lover had served himself a glass of that sweet wine Bail had gifted them for their first anniversary. Obi-Wan felt another surge of desire. Mace drank very little, in fact he only did it when he was feeling particularly happy, a little indulgent.

Whatever was in that box, it was something Mace had thought about for a long time. Obi-Wan kneeled before offering the box. His teasing Dom didn’t open it, just put it on his knees and smiled to Obi-Wan, full of teeth.

“It’s a gift best appreciated naked, darling,” he said and Obi-Wan stood up and began to disrobe. He didn’t try to make it sensual or anything like that, he would have feel ridiculous, but the simple gaze of Mace, as Obi-Wan slowly opened tunics and pants, carefully folded them, layer after layer, offering himself to the eyes of his lover…Obi-Wan felt loved, felt beautiful. There was something thrilling to being taken by Mace and fell on his skin the rough clothes of the other man clothing.

When he knelt, naked save for the collar, his respiration was quicker and his cheeks red. Mace caressed his hair, his cheek, the corner of his eyes.

“Remember your safe word?”

“Chancellor,” Obi-Wan immediately answered.

“Very good.”

Mace opened the box and Obi-Wan dared a careful gaze. Inside, there were two compartments. One contained something folded, black and in lace… The other made him gasp. It was a leash, in the same leather of his collar. Mace let him look for a few seconds, probably waiting to see if Obi-Wan would protest, but the other man didn’t, not when his pulse had quickened, and the universe had begun to shrink down to the two of them, his brain already more silent.

“Stand up,” Mace ordered, “Raise your foot. The other.” The Korrun raised up the black lace around Obi-Wan’s legs. It was some sort of underwear, something Obi-Wan had only seen on display advertising, on the bottom of young Twil’eks. He didn’t know his size existed. He didn’t know it would be so soft against his skin, that his hard half cock would be nested inside like that…Mace’s hand trailed against his ass, and Obi-Wan squeaked as he discovered there was an opening behind, just large enough for Mace to tease him…

Mace kissed him and Obi-Wan opened gratefully for the kiss, welcoming his tongue and the heat of his desire. The second hand of Mace had joined the first, caressing his hips, his ass, his covered sex. The lace magnified the sensations in a way he didn’t know was possible. He was panting by the time the kiss ended.

“You’re beautiful,” Mace whispered against his lips, his hands caressing the lace lightly, “Perfect for me,” and Obi-Wan’s heart beat a little harder from the praise.

Mace cliked the lash on the buckle of the collar, and Obi-Wan let everything fly away. Outside, the war, the Sith, outside despair and too much expectations on their shoulders, and the trap they all felt closing around them.

Inside, for a few blessed hours, peace, lust and love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
